pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Latios
Latios (Japanese: ラティオス Ratiosu) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is Latias's male counterpart. Biology Physiology Latios looks similar to Latias, though it is blue and a bit larger; it is also similar to Lugia. Latios has an upside-down, white teardrop shape in the center of its blue face. In the middle of his chest, Latios has a red triangle, much like Latias', whose is blue, showing in some way they are related. In the movie Pokémon Heroes, Latios and Latias both serve as guardians. In Mega form, Latios has purple skin tone.Mega Latios Latios also appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl in a Poké Ball. When Latios is released it will use the move Steel Wing with Latias. Latias is Latios' sister. Behavior Special Abilities Latios comes with the ability Levitate, which causes Ground-type moves to always miss excepts from the move Sand Attack.Latios is able to fold in his arms and fly at the speed of a jet. He can also make foes see images he has seen or what he imagines in his head. He can understand human speech. Even if he is hiding, Latios can detect the locations and emotions of others using telepathy. Latios can also refract light around him to make him appear invisible unless the light strikes him just right. Latios is the only known Pokémon that learns Luster Purge. In the movie Pokémon Heroes Latias and Latios also had the ability "Sight Sharing" which allowed Latias and people around her to see exactly what Latios is seeing and vice versa. Evolution Latios does not evolve but has a Mega Evolution Games Locations |backcolor= |rubysapphire=Roaming Hoenn (Ruby) Southern Island (Sapphire) |rsrarity=One |emerald=Roaming Hoenn or Southern Island |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Trade |dprarity=None |platinum=Trade |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Roaming Kanto (SoulSilver Only) |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Dreamyard (Black 2 Only) |b2w2rarity=One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Southern Island (Omega Ruby only) |orasrarity = One}} Side Game Locations |backcolor= |Channel=Cobalt Coast |RSPinball=Randomly on the Ruby Field |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Northern Range (25F) |PMD2=Deep Spacial Rift (B5F)Midnight Forest (B24F)(Requires Mystery Part or Secret Slab in the bag) }} Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Latios has the ability to make its foe see an image of what it has seen or imagines in its head. This Pokémon is intelligent and understands human speech. |sapphire=Latios will only open its heart to a Trainer with a compassionate spirit. This Pokémon can fly faster than a jet plane by folding its forelegs to minimize air resistance. |emerald=Even in hiding, it can detect the locations of others and sense their emotions since it has telepathy. Its intelligence allows it to understand human languages. |firered=It has a docile temperament and dislikes fighting. Tucking in its forelegs, it can fly faster than a jet plane. |leafgreen=It has a docile temperament and dislikes fighting. Tucking in its forelegs, it can fly faster than a jet plane. |diamond=A highly intelligent Pokémon. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes. |pearl=A highly intelligent Pokémon. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes. |platinum=A highly intelligent Pokémon. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes. |heartgold=It understands human speech and is highly intelligent. It is a tender Pokémon that dislikes fighitng. |soulsilver=It understands human speech and is highly intelligent. It is a tender Pokémon that dislikes fighitng. |black=A highly intelligent Pokémon. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes. |white=A highly intelligent Pokémon. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes. |black 2=A highly intelligent Pokémon. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes. |white 2=A highly intelligent Pokémon. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes. |x=A highly intelligent Pokémon. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes. |y=It understands human speech and is highly intelligent. It is a tender Pokémon that dislikes fighting. |or=Latios has the ability to make others see an image of what it has seen or imagines in its head. This Pokémon is intelligent and understands human speech. |as=Latios will only open its heart to a Trainer with a compassionate spirit. This Pokémon can fly faster than a jet plane by folding its forelegs to minimize air resistance.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=GenIIILatios.png |rbysapsprs=LatiosShinyRSFRLG.png |emeraldspr=E 381 front.gif |emeraldsprs=LatiosShinyE.gif |frlgspr=GenIIILatios.png |frlgsprs=LatiosShinyRSFRLG.png |IIIback=LatiosBackGenIII.png |IIIbacks=LatiosShinyBackGenIII.png |dpspr=LatiosGenIV.png |dpsprs=LatiosShinyGenIV.png |ptspr=LatiosGenIV.png |ptsprs=LatiosShinyGenIV.png |hgssspr=LatiosGenIV.png |hgsssprs=LatiosShinyGenIV.png |IVback=LatiosBackGenIV.png |IVbacks=LatiosBackShinyGenIV.png |bwspr=Latios BW.gif |bwsprs=LatiosShinyBW.gif |Vback=LatiosBackBW.gif |Vbacks=LatiosShinyBackBW.gif |xyspr=LatiosXY.gif |xysprs=LatiosShinyXY.gif |xysprf=Latios-MegaXY.gif |xysprfs=Latios-MegaShinyXY.gif |VIback=LatiosBackXY.gif |VIbackf=‎Latios-MegaBackXY.gif |VIbacks=LatiosBackShinyXY.gif |VIbackfs=Latios-MegaBackShinyXY.gif }} Appearances Anime Latios first debuted with his sister Latias in Pokémon Heroes. Annie and Oakley captured Latios and used his DNA along with the stolen Soul Dew to power the Defense Mechanism in the museum of Alto Mare. Latios ended up sacrificing himself to save Alto Mare from an enormous tidal wave. A Latios owned by Tobias was used in The Semi-Final Frontier! in the semi-finals of the Sinnoh League, where he defeated Ash's Sceptile and Swellow and tied with Pikachu. *Latios (MS005) *Tobias' Latios *Brendan's Latios Trivia *Although Latios' colors are mainly blue and white, the white was grey in Generation III. *Latios and Latias were the first -type Legendary Pokémon in National Pokédex order. *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Latios and his female counterpart, Latias. *Latios and Latias' curious, intelligent, and playful natures resemble more of dolphins or whales rather than dragons. *Latios was the first Legendary Pokémon to have a 100% rate of being male. *Even though Mega Latios was released in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, it was coded in Pokémon X and Y but was unobtainable unless you hack the game. *Mega Latios and Mega Latias looks exactly the same except for the eyes. Mega Latios has red eyes, while Mega Latias has yellow. In the shiny versions, Mega Latios still has his red eyes, while Mega Latias has green eyes. Gallery 381Latios_AG_anime.png 381Latios_AG_anime_2.png 381Latios_AG_anime_3.png 381Latios_AG_anime_4.png 381Latios_AG_anime_5.png 381Latios_Dream.png 381Latios_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 381Latios_Pokemon PokéPark.jpg Latias_Latios.png Latios_and_Latias_EX_Dragon_Frontiers.jpg ORAS Latias & Latios.png|Latios and Latias spotted by Brendan and May with their Pokemon on Southern Island. Soaring_in_the_Sky.png|Brendan and May flying on Mega Latias and Mega Latios. ORAS Latios Battle.jpg|Battling Latios in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon